Earned it
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: Songfic from Earned it by The Weeknd. Sam and FReddie go to have dinner in the middle in the night and Freddie realizes that both him and Sam deserve what they have.


**Hey there! i'm obsessed with this song and i felt like writing some Seddie lol. Hope you like it and can understand, because english is not my first language! **

_Earned it - The Weeknd _

"I care about you Sam" said Freddie as he was driving her to her house after their no-date. It was almost three AM. Sam had called him asking for a ride to Olympia because she was craving a good piece of meat with fries and her favorite restaurant was in Olympia. She had called him at almost eleven PM and Freddie at first thought it was insane, but then he accepted. His mom was working at the hospital, and he didn't mind sharing time and dinner with Sam because a) he hadn't have dinner and b) even though he and Sam dated in the past, he always could feel comfortable with her. He remembered taking a jacket, his wallet and the car keys and leaving bushwell plaza at quarter past eleven. When he honked the horn at Sam's she was waiting for him behind her door, already excited dressed with some jeans, a sweater and vans. Freddie liked it when she wears sneakers, because that way she's smaller than him.

"I can't believe we're doing this" said as she entered the car. "I'm really really really excited" said with joy in her voice.

"Damn, Sam. You're happy with just a piece of meat. Whoever marries you will have an easy life" Freddie joked.

"Ha ha" replied with sarcasm. "So, didn't mommy freak out?" asked as she put her foot on the dashboard.

"Put your seatbelt and get your foot down please" said Freddie as he was driving. "My mom is working" answered.

"Don't be a baby please, I'm in such a good mood, I'd hug you" said as she took down the window.

"I don't wanna be a baby you know" he started. "But do you really need all the fresh air now?"

"Yes, when I get excited all my face gets hot and I'm really hot" said without noticing that she was clearly saying that she was hot. "I didn't mean that" said laughing.

Freddie laughed. "You don't need to apologize, Puckett. I know food turns you on"

"Hey" exclaimed Sam and hit him on his right hand.

They drove for more than an hour. They spent the whole time talking about stupid things like the last episode of their favorite show or just some lame song that the radio was playing. When they arrived, Sam was almost crying with joy tears. They got off the car and entered the restaurant, which wasn't full. Just a few people. It was a typical restaurant, with tables for two and a counter, where you could take a cup of coffee and some chips. It was decorated with pics of Elvis and Marilyn Monroe, and it also had red and white tablecloths. They sat in a table next to the window, so Freddie could check the car and a few minutes later the waitress came.

"Hi, I'll be your waitress tonight. How can I help you?" asked politely.

"Hey" said Freddie nicely. Sam rolled her eyes. She always hated how nice Freddie was. Because girls always would treat him different. "I'm having a double hamburger with cheese and bacon, with the fries please. And some coke. You Sam?" asked as she was checking the menu.

"I want the pork ribs with fries, barbecue sauce, bacon on the side and bacon with the fries" said. "And coke please"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "It's a lot of bacon, huh" commented.

"Yeah. So you have a problem?" asked Sam rudely.

"Sam" said Freddie with a serious expression.

"Whatever" said as she rolled her eyes. The girl left the table and entered in the kitchen.

"You always are so mean" started Freddie. "I remember when you threw a few fries to some dude because he was looking at you in a weird way" said laughing.

"Yeah, Benson. Just laugh" said as she gave him a cold shoulder.

"I don't care that you're mean" Freddie started. "It's always you in my mind, even though you act like that" Sam blushed. Sometimes they acted like they were still dating. And they weren't. And that didn't make Sam uncomfortable. That made her remember how good were the days when she and Freddie were together.

"You're such a dork" said as she grinned.

"Yep. I am. But you always end up using me when you need something. I'm so used of being used, you know" said Freddie with a blank expression.

"Freddie…" started Sam. She hated it when he acted all dramatically.

"I don't care Sam" he leaned and took her hand. "I love it" said kissing her hand. "I love it when you call unexpected, at night, during the day. When you choose me among everybody so we could do something" Sam blushed again. "You know what I hate about our last relationship?" said as he was referring to the time when they dated.

"What?" whispered Sam.

"When we did everything that couples should do according to Carly. I hated expected things" said.

"I hated them too" muttered Sam.

Freddie was about to talk again when the waitress approached with the food. Freddie let Sam's hand go and he stared at her. She was still blushing and all nervous. He loved her. As they eat, Sam was really excited. She loved the food that she was almost moaning while she chewed the pork. Freddie couldn't help but laugh about her, she was perfect. She was worth the trip. She deserved everything she was living in that moment, how she acted around him, because she had earned his love.

After they finished their meals, Sam went to the bathroom. She needed to be away from Freddie at least a few minutes so she could recover from all the cute things he had told her. She still loved him. She couldn't help. As she went out the bathroom, she saw that the stupid waitress was talking with Freddie. She approached the table quickly. As she reached the table, she saw that she was leaving a chocolate cake.

"So your girlfriend gave you this?" said as she took a fork and took a piece of cake.

Freddie laughed. "No, I just bought it because I know you love it" answered.

"But is she your girlfriend?" asked joking.

"No" replied with a confused face.

Freddie had the balls to feed Sam with his own fork and when they finished the cake, he cleaned her face with his thumb. Then he licked his finger. They both wanted Freddie to kiss her, but they both were stubborn.

They got on the car again and Freddie started driving to Seattle.

"I don't care that our love is tragic, you know?" said Freddie. Sam was sleepy but she suddenly felt electricity through her body. "I don't wanna lie you" added. "You're my favorite kind of night" added again.

Sam laughed really hard. "Damn Benson, when I thought I've seen everything from you, you come and use that cheesy line" Freddie laughed too.

"It's a good quote"

Sam smiled and then she scratched her head.

The rest of the trip was a bit quiet. They shared a few smiles and Freddie took her hand one time while they were at some red light.

Once they arrived at Seattle, Freddie drove to Sam's. He parked at her house and Sam took off her seatbelt.

"Thank you, Benson" said as she leaned at him and kissed his cheek. They stared at each other for a second and then Sam looked down at her lap. Freddie took her chin and made her stare at him.

"You know why I do that" he started. "I care about you Sam" added.

Sam nodded. She knew that he did. She never doubted that.

"I know, but you know that wouldn't be the regular definition of love"

As she said that, both of them stared at each window. They both felt that weird and awkward rush through their veins. Maybe it wasn't regular love. But it was the way they both worked.

"Maybe we don't go with regular because we know that deep down inside we're a bit broken you know?" said Sam. "Your brain and my…" Sam was going to say heart, but she stopped. She didn't want to show Freddie how miserable she was.

"Bye" said she as she got off the car.

Freddie waved his hand as he watched her walking in her house. C'mon, go after her, his mind said. As she entered the house she sat in the couch feeling a bit happy about the trip with Freddie. She was daydreaming when she heard that somebody was knocking at her door. It was Freddie.

She opened the door and Freddie kissed her fully in the mouth. He took her by her hips and pushed her to him, she put her arms around her neck.

"You're perfect. You're always worth it. You earned it" said Freddie between kisses. "You earned my love" said kissing her neck. "You deserved it. I deserved it" said Freddie as they ended up in her room, kissing. Hugging. Making sweet and hot love.


End file.
